The Demolition Girl
by Soulful-Eyes
Summary: Hannah was orphaned 9 years ago. She's unbeaten at blading, not belonging anywhere, she is offered a place at Biovolt Abbey. Will she fit in, or will it fall apart
1. Default Chapter

S-E: hey folks! Here I am with yet another story for your enjoyment. Just so you know this story isn't going to include any of the other teams besides the Demolition Boys, unless I decide to introduce them with bit parts later on.  
  
I came up with the idea for this in the middle of science, it's been bouncing around my head for just over a week now. So I thought better get it down before I forget it. Please give me reviews on this, I really wanna know what you think.   
  
Later!

* * *

"Hannah!" Mrs Maximov's voice echoed through the large house. I looked up from the drawing I was working on.  
  
What does she want now? I thought angrily. Me and Mrs Maximov don't get on very well. I put my pencil down on the desk and stomped out of the door.  
  
"Ooh what have you done now Hannah?" Rachel sneered at me as I walk past her open door. This earned her a giggles from her friends who she shared the room with. I merely threw them a scathing glare and continue on my path downstairs. I could see the plump Mrs Maximov stood at the foot of the stairs, rapping her fingers against the banister impatiently. She was a rather round woman with short blonde hair, her fingernails were always perfect, her hair always perfect. But she herself was far from perfect.  
  
She didn't run an orphanage so that she could take care of all the poor relative less kids in the city of Moscow. She was in it for the money only, I don't think she enjoys her job but she's always happy when it's pay day. She doesn't even own this place, she just runs it, it's owned by some rich git in the city who did his part for the city by having it built. We don't even know his name.  
  
"Come on you silly girl, you have a visitor" She pointed out, although she looked at me as though I wasn't worthy enough of having a visitor. "He's waiting in the front room"  
  
Who could possibly want to see me? I walked past the annoying woman and into the front room, to find a man with purple hair and goggles sat on the sofa. He stood up as I entered; he was a tall lanky man who towered over me.  
  
"So you are Hannah Jackson?" he asked, looking me up and down. I nodded warily, I'd never seen him before, how did he know who I was? "Not really what I expected" he said pointedly.  
  
"My name is Boris Balkov. I come to offer you a position on a world class beyblade team Hannah, we have been observing your skills for some time and my superiors seem to think you are good enough to join our team" He said loudly, he sounded rather bored, as though he didn't really want to be there. I stood there in shock for a moment, a team, a real beyblade team! My chance to get out of this place at last! I casually put my hand in my pocket and tightened my fingers around my blade.  
  
"Well are you going to accept our offer or not?" he asked impatiently, "there are other alternatives you know and I am a busy man!" I just nodded at him, still in awe at my luck.  
  
"Good! Now you have an hour to pack your things. Only an hour! Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to your guardian about this" He swept from the room, as though he was God's gift. Allowing myself a small grin, I ran back upstairs to pack my stuff. My ticket out of here had just presented itself, right in front of my face! And if anyone in this place thought I wasn't going to take it, well, they were dead wrong!  
  
About 45 minutes later I was sat on my bed, a small suitcase next to me, filled with my few precious belongings. I'd been in this room for the past 9 years, every room mate I'd ever had, had asked to be moved to a different room. Mrs Maximov had given up trying to place me with another girl. Mrs Maximov appeared at my door, for once a smile on her chubby face.  
  
"So Hannah, this is goodbye huh?" she asked me softly. I merely nodded. "This means no more rock music thudding down through the ceiling and crying in the night" she wasn't sad I was leaving at all! She was glad about it!  
  
"Although," she began, she looked embarrassed to have to say it, "I guess we will miss you a little bit" she never looked at me throughout this, just looked at her feet.  
  
I guess I was wrong. But then the man's voice called sharply up the stairs. "If you're coming, come now!"  
  
Mrs Maximov ushered me out of the room. "Come now girl! Don't keep Mr Boris waiting!" I was practically shoved down the stairs in her haste to get me out of the house. Once outside, the door was closed behind me and I walked down the snow covered path to the black limousine that was waiting by the gate.  
  
I climbed inside and sank back against the black leather interior. It was nice, I looked out of the window and looked at the dark building that had been my home for the past nine years of my life. The car rolled smoothly past the sign near the huge black gate. Highgale Orphanage. Goodbye Mrs Maximov, and Rachel and her tittering friends Marie and Amy, and all the other kids in there. But through it all I guess I had grown used to it. Goodbye old life and hello to the new I guess.  
  
I felt a bit uncomfortable under the constant stare of Boris. The guy was pretty freaky! "I understand you're mute" he just said it as though it were nothing at all. I looked at him incredulously. It was kinda a touchy subject for me. "I just think you should know that you are not going to get any special treatment at the abbey"  
  
I already knew this, I hadn't ever had any other special treatment and I didn't expect to start getting it now. Honestly when were we going to get there, this creep was seriously freaking me out!  
  
Finally we pulled up outside a huge great building. It had lots of ugly stone gargoyles jutting out of the edges of the towers. We got out of the car and I looked up in awe, this place was massive! Mr Boris's sharp voice broke me out of my reverie.  
  
"Come on! We don't have all day!" he then turned and swept of towards the main doors. We walked quickly through many stone corridors, each one looked exactly the same. It would be easy to get lost in a place like this. After about five minutes Boris came to a halt outside a large wooden door.  
  
"This is your room" he said simply. "You will be expected to rise each morning and be out in the courtyard for 8 o'clock sharp, you will be provided with a map at some point later, as well as a schedule and some clothes more suited to this place. We shall leave you here to settle in and I suggest you get some sleep because you are going to need all of your energy" He handed me a small silver key and turned around and walked back the way he came.  
  
I watched him go before going into the room. It was pretty extravagant. Stone walls and floor, covered mostly by a large deep red thick looking rug, a bed in the corner, surrounded by crimson velvet hangings, a chest of drawers, a desk, a few wall hangings and a door which led off to what I assumed was a bathroom. Yep, pretty nice, much better than my room at Highgale that was for sure.  
  
This room was furnished with stuff from the 19th century, pretty gothic, kinda suited me well. I went through into the bathroom. Bloody hell! My mind registered, it was huge, a bath that could fit at least five people into it. An even bigger shower. There were several bottles stood around the edge of the bath and plenty of soft white towels were stacked in the corner. They treated their bladers pretty well here. There was a laundry chute built into the wall too.  
  
I unpacked my few belongings and sat down on the bed. It was only 6 o'clock, all this excitement had made me kinda tired, so I laid down on the bed. I only intended to close my eyes for a while, but I guess we have no control over something like that.  
  
I was awoken to a sharp knocking at my door, I started awake. I got to my feet quickly and crossed the room and opened the door. There was a boy on the other side of the door, slightly smaller than me but not by much. He had a shock of purple hair, which he had attempted to cram under a green hat. Not succeeding I might add.  
  
He looked slightly taken aback when I opened the door. But he soon regained his composure and looked at me haughtily.  
  
"I've been sent here to give you these" he said coldly, and held out a small bundle of things to me. Must be the things that Boris had sent. I took them from the boy and gave him a small nod.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna say thank you or anything?!" he demanded angrily. Well what the hell am supposed to do in situations like this? I opened my mouth subconsciously, but of course nothing came out. The boy gave me a scathing glance and took off down the corridor. Geez, you'd think Boris would've told him that I can't talk. Little cretin.  
  
I closed my door and emptied the bag onto the bed. A map of this place, a schedule, clothes. Yep its all there. Ack, if he thinks I'm wearing those clothes he's got another thing coming. I have my own warm clothes. I began raving through the few things scattered on my desk. My black blade, Gothica, launcher, my notepad and pen. I needed that notepad for any sort of communication with those who don't know sign language, which is a lot of people.  
  
I curled up under the covers, and promptly fell asleep, moving is a tiring business after all.

* * *

"You serious Ian?!" the tall blonde haired boy spluttered at his smaller companion.  
  
"Dead serious Spence" the little purple haired boy known as Ian confirmed. "They have brought a girl into the abbey"  
  
"Why would they do that?" a boy who was sat in the corner of the room asked loudly. His eyes and hair were a pale lilac colour and his skin was equally as pale.  
  
Ian shrugged, "She aint the nicest of people either, I gave her the stuff that Boris told me to and she didn't even say thank you!"  
  
"Hmm" the pale skinned boy called Bryan said. "I still don't see why they bring a girl in to the abbey"  
  
"Well I guess it's a mystery to us all" a new voice sounded. Three heads turned to look at the newcomer in the doorway. He was quite tall and dressed in a white and orange suit. His blood red hair was spiked up on either side of his head and his eyes were a brilliant turquoise.  
  
"Hey Tala" Ian greeted him.  
  
"Hey guys!" the boy said as he walked into the room.  
  
"I guess Boris has his reasons" Spencer said quietly, returning to the conversation.  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough" Bryan said with a grin, he stood up and began to walk out of the room. The others got up and followed him, Tala trailing along at the back.  
  
Hmm, he thought to himself, this could be interesting.

* * *

I was awoken at 7am the next morning by a shrill alarm shrieking down the hallway. At first I thought there was a fire or something and rushed over to my window. Looking down on the courtyard below I could see several teenage boys trudging over to a large building which I assumed was the dining hall. Must just have been a wake up call.  
  
After a quick hot shower, I quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans and combat boots. Pulling a jumper over my tank top I opened my door to find the same purple haired kid on the other side of it, his arm raised to knock. I froze and looked at him cautiously. He merely glared at me.  
  
"Boris wants to see you" he said gruffly, "follow me" and with that he took off down the corridor, hardly leaving me anytime to lock my door behind me. I hurried along behind him, pulling my long brown hair into a ponytail as I walked. For a little guy he was kinda fast! He stopped outside a large black door and knocked on it loudly.  
  
"What?!" a snappy voice came from inside.  
  
"I've brought her Sir" The boy said coldly.  
  
"Send her in then!"  
  
He pushed the door open and gestured for me to enter. As soon as I had stepped foot through it he closed it behind me, making me jump slightly.  
  
"Come here then!" the command came from the mouth of Boris, who was hunched over a stack of papers on his desk, hurriedly scribbling away at them.  
  
I made my way over and at his command of "Sit!" I sat down in the large soft looking chair opposite him.  
  
"I've been told to pass on a message to you Hannah" he began, not looking up from his work. "We do not tolerate weakness here. If you show any sign that you are failing, you will be punished"  
  
Then why did you bring me here, if you expect me to fail so badly, so suddenly?! My mind was firing questions at him.  
  
"You may be wondering if that's the case why we even brought you here" Whoa mind reader. "You're the first girl to ever have been enrolled at Biovolt. You are what you could call a test run, and if you succeed then we shall consider recruiting more females. Just remember that your every move is being surveyed, so one wrong move and you are out of here. You need to make a big impression on Voltaire"  
  
Voltaire? Who was he? Could this guy be any more vague?!  
  
"Go off now! Go to the courtyard, you need to train!" He commanded me, still not looking at me. I threw him a dry look before striding from the room. I wandered through the corridors for a few moments, still in a foul mood. Then I came to a conclusion.  
  
I was lost.

* * *

S-E: So? Liking it? Hating it? Please review!!! I need to know whether I should continue or not. 


	2. Into the Darkness

S-E: hey im back folks! Sorry I aint been updating much its just that im sick and its horrible. Thanks for all of your reviews on the first chapter!

XShadowWolfX2: thanks Izzy for the review I'll try and update as often as I can. I'm really gonna enjoy writing this one!

Dazzler-Girl: thanks for that, I have had some bad reviews before! I'm making so many new friends!

??: I will don't worry!

Obs3ssi0n: I don't actually know if she will yet, I guess I'll just see how it goes ne? I'll really try with Opposites Attract I promise!

PsychoticAngel: thanks ill keep that in mind k?

Ghost: thanks!!

Tempestlover: Yet again another lovely long review from you! thanks loads! Do you know what? I have no idea what's going to happen in this fic! I'm gonna write down ideas as they come along...You didn't kill Courtz did you? XD

Caraphoenix: Well....i'm not going to tell you! Tee hee hee hee! God I'm evil I guess you'll have to wait and find out ne? Yep well you said update...and well here it is! XD

Puppalupp2008: (I think I spelt that right O.o) anywayz yeh here is your update and as to whether Kai will be in it or not...I'm not sure yet, soz! ;

S-E: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

* * *

After having successfully gone in circles for the past half an hour, she slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. She would've screamed if she could, she glared daggers at the painting on the wall which she had passed at least ten times. She slumped down onto the floor with her back against the cold stone wall. Why the hell didn't she pick the map up?! Oh yeh because that little purple haired twerp didn't give her any time to so much as lock her frigging door behind her!

She rested her elbows on her knees, and propped her head up with her hands. Someone was bound to come along sooner or later, they'd show her the way. It seems she didn't have to wait long before a boy appeared around the corner. He was quite tall, broad shouldered, quite well built. His eyes matched his pale lilac coloured hair, he was pale skinned, and she also had to admit, quite good looking.

He started when he saw her sitting there. A slow smirk spread across his features.

"So you're the one Ian was talking about" his eyes raked over her, "I must say, from the way he described you, you're not what I expected" he walked around her in a slow circle, scrutinising what he could see.

Her lips curled back in a silent snarl. Her eyes darkened dramatically as she glared daggers at the pale boy.

"Name's Bryan" he held out a hand to her, she just looked at his hand cautiously before looking back up at him. She stood up and watched him warily.

"Well Ian was right about the hostility" he flashed a smile, "Are you lost already then?"

She nodded, at least she was going to get to the courtyard at some point today. "Follow me then!" he walked off down the corridor, taking long strides. She was almost running to keep up with him. They turned so many different corners and every corridor looked the same. She felt that she would never find her way back.

They finally emerged into the snow-covered courtyard, it was really bright out there after the darkness of the stone corridors. Every head turned to look at her, she felt a little uncomfortable under the awed stares of every boy in the yard. Honestly, you'd think they'd never seen a girl before!

Bryan walked swiftly away from her to stand in line with 3 other boys, one being 'the annoying purple haired twerp' a.k.a. Ian. There was a tall blonde boy, wearing a green hat. He was built like Bryan, well muscled and broad shouldered. The other boy stood with them had flame red hair, styled oddly. It was drawn up in spikes on either side of his head. His pale blue eyes stood out against his hair along with his pale skin. Again well muscled, but slimmer than his friends and a couple of inches shorter than Bryan, still towering over Ian, but then again who wouldn't?

She went and stood at then end of the long line. A young man with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes came out of the door at one end, at first glance Hannah would say he was in his early twenties, a pair of glasses balanced on his nose. He walked swiftly down the line, ticking off names on his clip board, muttering under his breath. He passed her quickly, casting a swift glance over her as he had done with everyone else.

After he'd taken a few steps, he back traced until he came to stand in front of her. He peered at her over the top of his glasses, and then shoved them back up to the bridge of his nose. He scribbled a mark down on his clipboards and moved swiftly down the line.

"Ok recruits!" he yelled down the courtyard, for someone who looked so docile he had a powerful voice. "Today we'll be working on your teamwork! Get into your usual groups and head over to your designated stations!" She watched as the group gradually filtered down into small clumps of four or five boys.

Bryan and his three other friends had already started to walk off towards the main doors of the courtyard.

"Hold up Demolition Boys" the blonde man called after them. All four boys turned back to him.

"What is it, Sir?" The tall blonde boy asked, no emotion showing in his voice at all.

"You guys got her" he jerked his thumb towards Hannah, not looking up from his clipboard, pausing only to shove his glasses back up his nose.

"What?" Ian spluttered, "why do we get the Ice Cube?!" he immediately received a snack upside the head from the blonde man. He yelped in pain and his hand flew up to rub the side of his head.

"Be nice!" The blonde man told him sternly.

"Sorry" The small boy sneered, "Miss Ice Cube" This earned him another smack.

"Well what else are we supposed to call her?! She hasn't spoken to us yet!" Ian cried indignantly.

"Her name is Hannah you halfwit!" The blonde man sighed, returning to writing on his clipboard.

"Why have we got her?!" The tall blonde boy asked loudly. "Sir" he added hastily as the blonde man looked at him sidelong.

"Why must you question everything Spencer?" The blonde man sighed, "well if you must know, she is your new team mate, so therefore-"

"What?!" the red haired boy exploded, speaking for the first time. "you're kidding?!"

The blonde man shook his head and pushed his glasses back up, which were sliding down his nose. "I kid you not Tala, now if you'll let me-"

"But she's just a weak girl!" Bryan cried, "how is this going to help the team?!"

Hannah's lips curled back to reveal pointed teeth, the only one she had thought to have some sense, she was wrong. Same reaction everywhere, she had yet to meet a blader who didn't degrade her because of her gender. Oh she would show them, show them all.

"If you'll let me finish!" The blonde man snapped, his temper clearly fraying fast. "She IS your new team mate, just accept it. And because she is your team mate she needs to train with you"

"But why her?" Ian whined.

The blonde man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Train with her and you'll find out." He turned and walked away before anyone could say anymore.

"Wait, Sir!" Bryan started forwards. The blonde man half turned and looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"Yes Bryan?" He asked sharply.

"Which room have we got?"

A slow smile spread across the man's face. "You've got the ropes room today" And he disappeared back through the doors.

"Aww, why do we always get that one?!" Ian clenched his fists at his sides.

Bryan cuffed the back of the smaller boy's head. "We might not get one of the worst one if you didn't talk back so much!"

Ian jammed his arms over his chest and scowled at the nearest thing he thought he could intimidate. The 'thing' happened to be the dark haired girl. He was not very intimidating.

She looked back at him with a blank expression. Switching her gaze to each of the boy's faces.

A sigh whistled past Bryan lips. "I suppose we'd better get it over and done with" He headed towards the doors, followed by the rest of the team, leaving Hannah stood in the middle of the slowly drifting snow.

They disappeared through the door, but the boy called Tala paused and half turned to face her.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked sharply, before disappearing into the darkness on the other side of the door.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hooded jacket and walked through the doors after the rather annoyed males.

After following them down a long dark corridor, and there were a lot of long dark corridors to walk down, they finally came into a large dark room, everything was dark.

Someone flipped a light switch for the room suddenly lit up, Hannah looked all around herself in awe.

The room was like a maze of ropes, they were strung up from every corner of the room, crossing each other, under some and over others, criss-crossing across the room.

The walls, floor and ceiling were all painted a dark bluey black, but the floor seemed to covered in a thin layer of water, you couldn't really tell for the lights were dim. There were wooden platforms jutting out from the walls amid the tangle of ropes. Each of the Demolition Boys were stood on a platform, gun launchers held at the ready.

Hannah warily climbed onto a platform, she had to duck her head slightly because of the low rope cutting through the air directly above her head.

She held her own black launcher out in front of her, finger poised over the ripcord.

Ian let his blade go first. It shot out of the end of the bazooka like gun with a loud bang, skidding along the ropes. One by one the other males sent their blades zipping around the room.

Hannah yanked the ripcord through her launcher and sent the blade ripping across the ropes, jumping to a new one once it reached the end. This went on for about 5 minutes before she miscalculated the distance.

Her blade didn't make it and it tumbled down towards the floor. The platform beneath her feet gave way and she was sent plummeting downwards. She hit the ice cold water and plunged under, down into the darkness.

* * *

S-E: Geez you guys! You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write! Well...tell me what you think!


	3. Down Down Down

S-E: OMF SHE'S UPDATING!

Tala: wtf…you ARE the she, what are you talking about.

S-E: Be quite you fool. Go review stuffs my pretties!

Tala: …she's lost it.

Bryan: Yup.

* * *

Hannah continued to tumble down through the dark, freezing water. Her eyes open and thick locks of brown hair drifted in front of her faces as her fingers closed around the warm metal of the blade. Pulling her arm in, she held the chunk of metal against her chest, feeling the warmth against her skin. 

She closed her eyes, and let a slow smile spread over her lips, listening to the faint hum that vibrated through her ears as the bit chip on the blade gave off a dull glow, illuminating the mucky waters around her. The union of beast and blader was a blissful feeling.

A tight constricting feeling developed in her chest, as her lungs were dying for a release. But the feeling bliss of the moment with the beast had numbed her, rendering her unable to swim upwards.

Her eyes widened as she sunk further and further down into the dark pit, the light from the room above the water getting fainter. She released the air trapped in her lungs in a long stream of bubbles that rose swiftly to the surface like a swarm of bees.

She shook her arms desperately, trying to rid of the tingling sensation and make them function properly again. Her head was starting to spin, the lack of oxygen was making her head ache and her lungs burn. She couldn't see straight, her vision wavering, and a dark shape blotting out the light above her.

'This is it' She thought to herself, and closed her eyes. She hadn't expected it to be this way, nor did she want it to, but if this was it, then she'd accept it.

What could she do about it anyway?

Something grabbed tightly and held her wrist in a firm lock. Tugging her limp body upwards. Her head was reeling too much for her to notice whether she was traveling upwards, downwards or upside down.

She could hear voices, too muffled to make out any words.

A heavy thump dead centre on her chest pushed up all the water from her lungs, allowing her to take a deep breath of needed oxygen. Hands pushed at her body, rolling her onto her side.

Coughing and spitting, she cleared her throat, allowing the oxygen to freely enter and leave her body. The burning faded and the constricting feeling disappeared; her vision swam back into focus.

Four figures were stood over her. Three tall, one short.

"Is she gonna be ok?" A sharp voice said above her, coming from the smallest figure, Ian.

"Ask her, not me, Dumbass" A slightly irritated voice shot back. One of the figures crouched down, through her slightly blurred vision, she noted the bright red hair, Tala. His hair was hanging down by his shoulders, it wasn't like that earlier. She thought to herself, still trying to stead her breathing.

As her vision became sharper she determined that he was soaked, just like her, his hair had gotten plastered back down by the water. Kinda suited him.

She shook her head a little, convincing herself it was the lack of oxygen that was making her head go weird.

"Are you ok?" His voice came out slightly deeper and more slurred than normal, due to the amount of water in her ears. She felt light headed, her eyes seemed to be roaming uncontrollably, and she couldn't focus on one particular thing.

"Hannah!" Tala's voice said sharply, and she rolled her head around to face him, the shaking image seemed to subside and the world became still again. She took deep breathes, trying to regulate it and calm down her frantic heart beat, and stop the blood pounding in her ears.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, she just nodded at him, becoming aware of his hand that was still gripped tightly around her wrist. The warmth from his hand was slowly spreading up her arm, pushing the numbness away.

He pulled her up to her feet, steadying her as her legs threatened to buckle under her. The noise around her suddenly became clearer as the water in her ears cleared, she could make out so many things. People running through the corridors outside the room, feet pounding on the cold stone floors, the sound of a voice yelling at some other place in the huge stone abbey.

The door opened with a click and the blonde haired man from the court yard stepped into the room, the clip board resting on one arm as he scribbled on it furiously with the other.

"You" His head looked up from the clip board and he jabbed his pen towards the dark haired girl who was being supported by her elbows by Bryan and Tala, her feet dragging uselessly across the flagstone floor. "Boris wants to see you."

She nodded, looking downcast, Tala moved forwards with her, helping her to walk.

"Alone."

The man's voice said quickly. "And you, Demolition Boys, are required back in the court yard, so get to it now!"

Ian and Spencer walked out of the room immediately, not wanted to cross the blonde man who seemed to be in a foul mood. Bryan looked at Tala hesitantly, who returned his gaze warningly.

"What are you two waiting for?" The man said testily, "I told you to get outside"

"Sir…" Tala started, averting his eyes from looking into the dark blue eyes of the older man. "She may need some help to get there"

"Is that so?" The man arched one pale blonde eyebrow, "Then I guess she'll have to go without help, won't she? Now out!"

Tala nodded to Bryan, and each of them let go of Hannah's elbows, letting the small girl support herself.

Taking a few tottering steps forwards, gritting her teeth in concentration, willing her legs to work. But she couldn't do it, and her legs gave way under her body again.

Tala was there before she hit the floor; he hooked one arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "Sir, please!" He pleaded with the man who was glaring daggers at the red haired teen. "She can't walk! How will she get to Boris if she can't?"

The man looked ready to kill, raising one hand he back handed Tala around the face, connecting with the Russian teen's cheek, sending him sprawling backwards across the floor. Hannah dropped to the floor with a thud without the support. Pushing herself up with her hands, she could see the tall man stood over the boy who had stood up for her. She could see a thin line of blood traveling downwards from a cut on the boy's lip.

"Then I guess, Tala" The man drawled, leaning down so his face was merely inches away from Tala's. "She'll have to get there on her hands and knees then won't she?"

"Now get OUT!" The yelled with such force that Tala's eyes widened and he scrambled to get away from him, stumbling to his feet.

Bryan shot out of the room quickly, Tala following him close behind. The red haired Russian shot a quick apologetic look in Hannah's direction before disappearing out of the door.

That left her alone in the room with the seething blonde man. He stooped down and picked up his clipboard, which had been dropped to the floor when he hit Tala. Without looking at her, he spoke in hissing tones, she didn't want to get in his way.

"Get crawling, girl." He hissed, "Or you'll get the same treatment Tala did"

That was enough for her, she half walked, half crawled out of the room and down the corridor, trying to get her legs to stop feeling like dead weights.

After a few moments, she felt she had gotten far enough away from him. She dragged her half numb body around a corner and held her knees against her chest, burying her face in her knees.

Taking a deep breath she tipped her head back and ran her fingers through her wet locks, brushing the hair away from her face. Her breath shuddered in and out of her body, as she waited for the feeling to slowly return to her legs.

How could one person be so cold? She thought back to the blonde haired man, who did he think he was?

She sat there for a few more moments, a frown on her face as she thought about her situation, and feeling slowly crept back into her cold limbs.

Pushing her fingers in between the gaps of the large bricks in the wall, she hoisted herself up on shaky limbs, taking a few experimental steps along the corridor.

Slowly regaining her confidence, she picked up her pace, now determined not to fall over again. She strode purposefully towards Boris's office, recognizing the corridor as the one that Ian had led her down earlier.

She rapped her knuckles on the heavy oak door, wincing as the motion sent spasms through her freezing cold hands.

"Come in!" The sharp order yelled from inside. Pushing at the door, she let it swing open on its hinges. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, waiting for her next orders. She wasn't going to get thrown out of this academy, even if it meant going with the flow for a while.

"Sit." The command was issued by the Purple haired man sat behind the large desk, his head bent as he wrote furiously on the piece of paper in front of him.

She gently lowered herself into the thick cushioned chair in front of the desk, waiting patiently for several moments for the man to speak again, which he didn't; he just carried on working as though she wasn't even there.

She fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room; the only sound was the sound of the goggled man's pen scratching against the paper, not taking any notice of her whatsoever.

"You look like a drowned rat" His voice cut through the silence like a knife. Hannah gritted her teeth, glaring at the top of his head.

Finally putting his pen down, he lifted his head and looked at her through those stupid red lenses. "I told you failure was not an option, did I not?"

Hannah nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"You failed that task didn't you?"

Again she nodded, she felt like one of those toy animals that sit on the back window of a car and nod their heads at other drivers. 'God get to the point already you stupid man and stop making me out to be an idiot!' She cursed in her head.

"You should consider yourself lucky" Boris said unexpectedly, "Voltaire has decided to give you another chance, he seems to favor you for some bizarre reason" Shaking his head, he looked back down at his paper and scribbled a few more notes down onto it.

"You're to battle one of the Demolition Boys tomorrow" He picked up the piece of paper and slid it to the bottom of a growing pile on his left. "Be ready for it, you can go now" He waved the hand with the pen in vaguely in the direction of the door, a fresh piece of paper having appeared on his desk, he quickly returned to writing furiously, he'd stab holes in the paper if he wasn't careful.

Silently, she got up out of the chair and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hannah" Upon hearing her name the bedraggled girl stopped and looked over shoulder.

He was looking directly at her, and though the goggles prevented her from seeing him eyes, she could feel the heat of his glare through those red lenses, burning into her back.

"Don't screw this up." He said shortly, "Or you'll be back at Highgale before you know it" His gaze flickered back down to his work, and she closed the door quietly behind her.

Angry thoughts raced through her head as she stalked back along the corridor towards her room, digging in her pocket for the small silver key.

'Why on earth would I want to screw this up! This is the chance of a life time!' She seethed, picking up her pace.

'And who the hell is Voltaire!'

* * *

S-E: wow, first chapter in months lol eh guys? …Guys? 

Tala: -sneaks up on her-

Bryan: -has net-

S-E: o.o what are you doing!

Tala: -jumps on her-

Bryan: -ties her up in net-

Tala: That went well…

Bryan: Off to the mad house for you! Grins

S-E: T0T I DON'T WANNA GO!


	4. Not Her Day

S-E: Back with yet another chapter for your enjoyment

Tala: How do you know they enjoy it?

S-E: I…

Tala: You don't do you?

S-E: T-T Thank you Tala.

Tala: For what?

S-E: Completing destroying my self confidence.

Tala: Oh…no problem.

* * *

She was roused at six am the next morning by the shrill siren like bell. She groggily lifted her head from the pillow, and the dropped it back down, pulling the cover over her head and burying herself in the warm blankets. 

A sharp rapping on her door and a loud voice. "Get out of that bed now! Lay bouts don't get any breakfast!"

She shot up in her bed, she could hear the unknown person's footsteps fading away as he got further and further down the corridor.

'How the hell did he…oh never mind' She ignored such thoughts as she scrambled out of the warm bed, jumping a little as her feet came into contact with the stone cold floor. The thick red rug slid along the floor as soon as she placed one foot on it. She lost her footing and crashed to the floor, her face screwed up into a look of pain as she rubbed her hip ruefully.

She hobbled into the bathroom to grab a quick shower before breakfast. She was in a hurry so she stepped right in, getting scolded by the hot water. She stepped out again quickly, adding more cold water before hopping in again, avoiding burning herself again.

Around twenty minutes later, the dark haired girl stumbled out of her bathroom, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top, one combat boot was on her left foot, the laces flying around as she ran through the room, desperately searching for the other one.

She finally found it, right against the wall underneath her large bed. Rolling her eyes she lay on her stomach and pulled herself under the bed, the coldness of the stone floor seeping through her clothes and chilling her skin.

The door clicked softly open, and a tall teen with red hair and blue eyes walked quietly into the room. His eyes scanned the room a few times before coming to rest on the pair of feet stuck out from underneath the large bed. One booted, one showing just a stripy sock.

A wave of confusing passed over the Russian boy's face as he padded slowly across the room, his booted feet making no noise on the thick pile rug.

He watched the pair of feet twitch for a moment, trying to work out what the hell she was doing.

"Ugh...Hannah?" He said loudly, trying to get her attention.

The feet jumped suddenly and a loud thud was heard from under the bed. After a few seconds a rather ruffled looking girl wriggled out from under the bed, one hand held against her forehead, the other clutching a boot. She glared heatedly at the red haired teen.

Tala's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the girl's death glare, but she soon broke it off and stomped off back into the bathroom, dropping the heavy boot outside the door.

He wandered over to the door and peered through as he watched the dark haired girl peer at her reflection, poking at the bruise farming on her head, wincing each time she prodded it.

"Sorry…" He said shortly, she just swung her head around to glare at him. She then just rolled her eyes and swung her gaze back around to the mirror, continuing to poke at the forming bruise. It had split the skin and blood was starting to show.

A sudden grip on her wrist ripped her attention to the Russian teen stood beside her. She stared at him questioningly.

"Stop that, it won't help"

She shook her wrist, trying to shake off his grasp but he only held tightly.

"Nuh uh." He shot her a warning look, "I caused it, I'm gonna fix it, so hold still"

With a scowl on her face she pushed herself up onto the counter, leaning her back against the mirror as she watched the Russian teen rummage about in the cupboard, looking for something.

He stood up again, a bottle or something clutched in his hand, some cotton wool in the other.

Putting the bottle down next to her, he unscrewed the cap and put some of it on the cotton wool. Hannah glanced to side, reading the label on the bottle. Antiseptic…ouch.

She pulled back as he moved the cotton towards her head, flinching and knocking the back of her head on the mirror. This was definitely not her day.

"Stop moving" He said warningly, frowning as she flinched again. "It won't hurt for long" He said in a softer voice, pressing the antiseptic against the cut.

She winced, it stung, but that soon faded away, she watched his face, he didn't seem to notice.

Her eyes drew to the swollen lip, the aftermath of what happened yesterday, it looked sore.

"There, see it didn't hurt did it?" He screwed the cap back onto the bottle.

Before he could turn away, she quickly raised one hand and placed two fingers gently on the swollen lip, he flinched visibly, but he didn't pull back.

She studied the bruise for a moment, running one finger along it before turning her head up and smiling at him.

"You're welcome…" He smiled back at her; she quickly removed her hand, jumping down off the counter. She got almost tripped over the scattered laces of her boot, but caught herself on the door frame.

She stooped down and picked up the other boot, swiftly lacing it up. When she was done, she grabbed a black sweater from the end of her bed and looked at Tala, who was leaning against the door of the bathroom.

She scanned the room, looking for her notepad. Finally seeing it on her desk she scribbled something down in it, ripping the page out and thrusting into the red haired teen's hand.

Tala's eyes scanned the words. 'What are you even doing here?'

"Ah well…" He began, "I just came to tell you…well was sent to tell you…that you are to go to the main battle hall at 7.30, you'll meet your opponent there" He turned towards the door. "Oh yeah." He turned back again and pushed his hand into a hidden pocket. "You missed breakfast" He said simply, and produced an apple from his pocket, he threw it at her. She caught it neatly, watching him leave the room.

'You mean it's not you I'm battling?' She thought, she had fully expected it to be Tala she was fighting today. She bit a chunk out of the apple and glanced at her wrist watch.

'Shit!' She screamed in her mind. It was 7.25…she had five minutes to get down to the main battle hall. She raced out into the corridor, slamming her door shut behind her. Running in the direction that Tala had disappeared.

Wait…where the hell was the main battle hall!

* * *

At 7.30, Boris was sat a high spot in the main battle hall, he could see everything from there. But no girl. 

He hissed to himself, what did Voltaire see in this girl! She couldn't even make it to a battle on time! What made her so special? Tala had only waltzed through the door about a moment ago, just lining up with his team mates now.

"Where have you been? Boris is gonna blow if she doesn't get here soon!" Bryan said in hushed tones to the red haired teen.

"Calm down, she's coming" A smirk played on his face as he stared straight ahead. Bryan looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, giving him a strange look.

As if on cue, the dark haired girl burst through the double doors, clearly out of breath, a black blade clutched tightly in her right fist. Taking a few deep breaths, she walked over to the rest of her new team, lining up next to Tala.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, Miss Jackson" Boris's voice sneered through a microphone, emanating from all around the room, echoing slightly.

Hannah just gritted her teeth and stared dead ahead of her. Today was not her day. Being battered, bruised, scalded and aching on top of being late had done nothing to improve her mood.

"Now that we're all here" Boris's voice echoed tinnily around the huge stone room, "Hannah. Step up to the dish"

Doing as she was told, the brunette walked up the steps, standing at the edge of the huge silver dish which sunk down into the floor.

"Ian" His voice rang out through room again, and the smirking little twerp sauntered up the stone steps like he was God's gift. He was carrying…a bazooka! It was almost as big as him!

"Commence Battle" The goggled man up above said icily, and the small purple haired teen dropped onto one knee, resting the long green bazooka on his shoulder, pulling a part of it back towards him, making a satisfying 'lock and load' sound.

Still smirking, Ian had one of those 'I'm going to enjoy this' sort of looks plastered all over his smug little face.

Snapping the small black blade onto her launcher, she held it out in front of her, waiting.

The lights lit up one by one on either side of each blader, a metallic sounding female voice echoed around the room.

"3…2…1…Launch"

Pulling her hand backwards, Hannah tore the ripcord out of the launcher, sending her small black blade spinning out into the stadium. It immediately homed in on the centre of the dish, spinning solitary.

With a low bang, a purple Beyblade shot out of the end of the bazooka, zipping around the dish.

The purple blade lazily circled its smaller black opponent, edging closer, only to spin quickly out of the way, it was almost taunting.

Hannah bared her teeth at the other blader, he only smirked in reply. His blade slammed into hers repeatedly, pushing her away from the centre, only to move back into it as soon as he pulled away. He actually thought he could win.

He kept up the relentless assault, Hannah knew that her blade couldn't withstand much more of this, she just had to wait for the right moment. Everything else had gone wrong this morning and she'd be damned if she was about to let this go wrong too!

She was neither attacking nor defending, just taking every hit as it came. No emotions showed on her face as her blade was basically getting hammered in the stadium, she just stared unseeing ahead of her.

Ian's eyes darted about, following his blade through the dish. "What's the matter with you!" He hissed at the girl opposite. "Fight back!"

Hannah didn't move at all. She didn't even twitch.

"Fight back!" He yelled, raising his voice. He ordered his blade to attack again, raining another assault down on the black blade.

High up in the box, the purple haired man was growing more and more frustrated with every passing second. He muttered incoherently under his breath, mostly curses and unheard threats.

He gritted his teeth together in anger, eyes narrowing and glaring intensely at the motionless girl from behind the red lenses.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Bryan whispered hurriedly to the red haired teen beside him, "Her place here is at stake! I didn't think she wanted to risk that!"

Tala couldn't answer though, he was just as confused as his team mates.

Though her head was bowed and her hair hung forwards, obscuring her eyes, she could tell that the other teen was wearing down. He tried not to show it, but she could tell.

His eyes kept darting up to the box in which Boris was sat, clearly distressed, his eyes flicked between the older man and herself.

His breathing was heavier, his blade was spinning with a slight tilt. Now was the time.

Pushing one arm out in front of her, she paused. Ian's eyes widened slightly at her sudden movement after a while. He twitched visible when she flexed one finger. Slowly she tilted her head upwards, until she was on eye level with the smaller teen, the sinister grin that had been hidden behind a curtain of dark hair was finally revealed.

Ian stared at her in bewilderment as she moved her arm upwards, so that it was held in front of her eyes, bent at the elbow, obscuring her view of the room.

Swinging her arm outwards, away from her face, the black blade in the dish spun into life. It span so fast the connection between it and the material of the dish beneath it caused friction, making the blade spark, looking like a small firework.

Without any build up. The black blue shot across the dish and slammed mercilessly into the Russian teen's blade without warning. The purple blade reacted by flying backwards, clearing the dish completely and skittering along the floor to rest at the purple haired boy's feet. It looked slightly charred on one side, and thin wisps of smoke the coiling upwards into the air.

Ian stared down at his blade in shock, how…? It had happened so fast he'd barely seen it! Crouching down, he scooped the smoking blade up into the palm of his hand, it was still warm.

Turning it over in his palm, he surveyed the damage. It was quite extensive, the metal parts were half melted, looking like purple water droplets running over the rest of the blade. It was quite bad but at least the blade was salvageable and the bit chip still in tact.

Raising his head, he looked over at the other side of the dish in wonder, only to find the dark haired girl was already gone.

A slamming sound behind him, made him spin his head around the catch the sight of the door closing harshly and the sound echoing through the large room. Swinging his gaze upwards, he looked at the purple haired man in the viewing box.

Boris's mouth was set in a thin line, his hands clasped together.

"Excellent, I have my line up for the tournament"

* * *

S-E: Hey Hey Hey 

Tala: You made me nice…

S-E: It's nice to think of you as nice, especially because you aren't nice in real life!

Tala: Was that sarcasm?

S-E: -glares- No, no it wasn't. Review Please!


End file.
